The List
by sharlaaloo143
Summary: "While I was helping your mother earlier, you know being the good friend that I am, I found this." David held up a worn out page from a notebook. "Mary Margaret's Things to do Before Getting Married." In an alternate universe where two friends decide to complete a bucket list over night.


The lavish garden behind the Kingsley Mansion was bustling with activity that late afternoon. It was the last day of preparations, and everyone was working double-time to finish everything in time for the big celebration the next day. Mary Margaret Blanchard had just retired up to her fiancé's room to take a quick break and watch everything from the balcony. It had been such a tiring day, but she can't wait for her wedding the following day.

Kathryn Kingsley's voice made her zero in on her soon-to-be sister-in-law. She had taken the sister of the groom persona to heart and was giving orders to the staff on where to put what. From her view, everything was coming together beautifully.

James Kingsley, her fiancé, wanted an outdoor wedding, and she wanted hundreds of flowers. They had decided to have the ceremony on the Kingsley garden, much to the delight of her future mother-in-law. It made her quite relieved, given that she still was unsure on James's parents view on her marrying their son. Another sharp order from Kathryn snapped her out of her reverie. More decorations were coming in, and she couldn't help but think the blonde had overdone the whole thing. Still, she'd rather not complain. The blonde did take her responsibility from her.

Footsteps clicking against the hardwood floor sounded from behind her, making her turn around. Emma Swan, one of her best friends, came into view with the thing she dreaded to see the most. The blonde grinned as she held up the white stilettos Mary Margaret had dubbed the worst footwear she had to wear in her life. They were beautiful to the eyes but deadly to the feet.

"Time to practice!" Emma sang as she bounced over to her side.

Mary Margaret can only sigh as she toed off her flats in exchange for the deadly contraptions, having exhausted her reasons to go barefoot weeks ago. She had postponed the practice for so long that Emma put her foot down when it was only five days before the wedding. Her friend held her elbow as her feet slid into the heels.

"Now," Emma grinned, letting her go and taking a few steps back. "Walk over to me."

"These are going to kill me," Mary Margaret deadpanned as she made her way towards her carefully. "Seriously, Emma. My wedding is tomorrow. James is going to be awfully disappointed when he finds out he doesn't have a bride."

The blonde rolled her eyes. "Come on!" she encouraged, bouncing impatiently. Mary Margaret took a few tentative steps forward and was doing better than the last few days. Emma's smile was widening at her progress. "You're doing it!"

But her friend spoke too soon. One of her heels got caught in one of the cracks on the stone floor, making her trip. Emma immediately stepped forward to catch her before she fell on her face. Mary Margaret can only give her a sheepish grin.

"I can always go barefoot."

"No!" she exclaimed, almost scandalized. "You're walking in these tomorrow whether you like it or not. Everything already looks perfect. You will not ruin it by showing your feet to all of the guests."

"Why? What's wrong with my feet?" Mary Margaret frowned, looking down on them.

Emma sighed in response before telling her to continue. About half an hour later, Mary Margaret was close to tears and was about to whine like a child when her friend decided that that was about as good as it was going to get. The blonde took the heels and asked her a question as she slipped back to her flats.

"So, what are you doing tonight?" she asked, almost sarcastically. "You know, after you completely sabotaged my and Ruby's plans for your bachelorette party."

Mary Margaret grinned. "I'm going to sleep. Believe it or not, brides need to rest before their big day. I do not want to go drinking and be arrested for drug possession."

"Come on, Mary Margaret," Emma whined, following her back into the house. "It's _Ruby_. Do you not realize how much fun you're throwing away? It's your last night as a free woman. You should enjoy it."

She laughed, reaching the staircase. "You make it sound like my marriage's a death sentence."

"All I'm saying is you're throwing a lot of fun for sleep."

Mary Margaret ignored her statement. "Have you seen James? I have yet to see him today."

They have reached the foyer of the home. "I'm not sure," Emma replied slowly, looking around. "I think I saw him…" Then suddenly, someone lifted Mary Margaret by the waist from behind, making her squeal in surprise. By the look on Emma's face, it was the man in question.

"How is my fiancée doing?" James laughed before bringing her back down.

Mary Margaret was smiling widely as she turned around and pulled him down for a long kiss.

Emma cleared her throat. "All right. I'm going to go. Um. I'll see you two tomorrow. Do not get her pregnant before then, James."

He pulled back with a grin as Mary Margaret laughed loudly. "See you tomorrow, Ems!"

She turned her head to see her friend raise a hand over her head as she walked out the front door.

"So, I'm checking in to see how you're doing," James smiled down at her. "Are you having cold feet yet?"

"No, they're very warm. Don't you worry," she giggled, pulling the lapels of his blazer to pull his face near hers again. "I love you."

"I love you," James grinned, sealing it with a kiss. "I have to go get ready. The boys are picking me up in half an hour for my bachelor party."

She blinked when he pulled away from her. "Oh. That's still happening?" Jealousy bubbled in her chest. "Will there be strippers involved?"

He laughed, stopping in the middle of the staircase to look at her. "None of them as beautiful as you, babe. I love you. I'll see you tomorrow, okay?"

She smiled lovingly at him. "I'll be the one in white."

James grinned. "I'll be the one waiting at the altar."

He gave her a wink before continuing his journey up to his room. She bit her lower lip excitedly, suddenly imagining his reaction seeing her in her dress. Oh, her dress was just lovely. Then Kathryn suddenly appeared in front of her with an order and the question of where she had been for the past hour. It was her cue to get back to helping her future sister-in-law.

Which, if she were to be completely honest, still scared her.

* * *

After having dinner with her slightly emotional parents, Mary Margaret retired up to her bedroom to pack up the rest of her things. James's parents surprised them both with an advanced wedding present in the form of a house in the outskirts of town. It was something that warmed her heart given that they had never shown their consent with her relationship with their son before. It was a charming home, and she loved it immediately.

The window of her bedroom slid open just when she finished the last of the boxes, making her smile to herself. She didn't have to turn around to know who came in. He's her childhood best friend. Despite her numerous reminders that her house did have a door, he preferred going through the window. When they were kids, he said that it seemed like an adventure. When they got older, he said that it was a great workout.

"Did you know," David Nolan started, plopping down on her bed like he had always done. "That an ostrich's eye is bigger than its brain?"

She can only smile and roll her eyes. Since they were young, he had a thirst for knowledge that was quenched through his daily search of did-you-know facts on the Internet. His sources weren't exactly reliable, but they never failed to humor her.

"Since when have you been researching on your species?" Mary Margaret laughed, lifting the box up.

"Ha-ha," he deadpanned, watching her put the box by the door. "Seriously though, isn't that amazing? I was searching for the size of their eyes on my way here earlier, but the connection sucked. So, that didn't happen."

"Poor you," she teased, placing her hands on her hips.

"But hey, I helped your mother fix some of your things when you weren't home," he declared proudly.

"Well, aren't you the sweetest thing?" she gushed, reaching over to pinch his cheek. She let out a surprised laugh when he suddenly pulled her onto the bed with him and started to tickle her. "David, no! Oh, my god. Stop!"

He laughed with her before letting her go. After the remnants of her laughter had passed, she looked up at him from her lying position and asked, "What are you doing here? I told you I'll be sleeping in tonight."

"Just dropping in to check in on the bride," he grinned. His grin was slightly off, something that concerned her. "By the way, I found something interesting through all of your junk earlier. Good thing I saw it before your mother did." He stood up, and she lifted herself up with her elbows.

"Oh, no."

David grinned, producing a piece of paper from his back pocket. "So, while I was helping your mother earlier, you know being the good friend that I am," he paused just as she shook her head. He held up a worn-out page from a notebook, making her eyes widen. "I found this. _Mary Margaret's Things to do Before Getting Married_."

"Give that back!" she ordered, standing up and reaching for it. He had held it up over her head, laughing when she growled in frustration. "David, I swear to God, I will kill you!"

"Come on, is that really the right way to speak to your bestest friend?" David asked dramatically. "I am wounded."

She huffed. "Well. Emma's my bestest friend now."

"Ouch," he frowned. "Replacing me with Blondie # 2? That's not nice."

Blondie # 1's Kathryn Kingsley, David's ex-girlfriend. Yes, her future sister-in-law was her best friend's former girlfriend. It does get more awkward.

He glanced upward at the list written on the page and recited, "1. Go skinny-dipping in the harbor. Just the first one, and it's already so scandalous. I'm really liking this Mary Margaret on page."

"David, please. Give it back," she pleaded, tearing up a bit with embarrassment. "No one was supposed to see that but me." She was finally able to reach it and snatch it out of his hand. He was laughing a little as she folded it and hid it in her own back pocket.

He had a knowing look on his face. "Oh, come on. Surely, you've shown that to someone. Wouldn't you want that list completed?"

She hesitated, suddenly shy. "I don't know. I've never thought about it seriously. It was just something that popped out of my head. I've never shown it to anyone because it was supposed to be personal." She shot him a sharp glare.

"Not even James?"

"No," she shook her head. "He isn't the adventurous type. Besides, I doubt he'd even agree to let me do half the things written here."

He looked thoughtful before asking to see the page again. She hesitated at first but relented given that he already did see it earlier. She assessed his expression warily as his eyes darted from word to word.

"You know what?" he suddenly said, smiling at her. "You and I are going to do this."

"What?"

"Tonight."

"Are you insane?"

"Maybe," he grinned, folding the paper. "But you're getting married tomorrow, and this list is meant to be completed before your wedding. It only means that everything must be accomplished before the night ends. Some of the things you've written here… well, I can pull a few strings for you."

She looked lost. "But…"

"Go get dressed."

"What… David," she said in exasperation, following him to the window. "I – I don't have time for this. I'm getting married tomorrow. I'm stressed. I need to rest before tomorrow's craziness starts. I don't need to complete a bucket list tonight."

David looked at her seriously. "But don't you want to do this?"

"Of course, I do, but…"

"Then go get dressed," he pressed on. "I mean, when else are you going to do this?"

Heat rose to her cheeks. "Well, I never seriously planned to."

He gave her a kind look, sitting on the sill. "Look. After tomorrow, things are going to change around here. It's inevitable. You're getting married tomorrow, Mary Margaret. And when you come back from your honeymoon, you'll have work to do, and you'll be thinking about raising a family. All of that is great and all, but… it's going to a long time before you'll have time for yourself again or for… me."

She smiled at him, feeling tears prick her eyes. "David, come on. You're my best friend. I'm not leaving you, and it's not like I'm leaving town after I get married. We'll still see each other." He only gave her a small smile, making her push him lightly. "Hey. I promise not to lock the windows so you can still sneak in."

David laughed, shaking his head. "I doubt your husband will like that."

She cannot offer any answer to that. "Anyway," he added. "It doesn't matter. What matters is this. We're going to do everything on this list, Mary Margaret, and we're doing this tonight. Think of it as our last adventure together."

"It won't be," she assured him, taking the page. "I'll make sure of it."

He only smiled. "Get dressed. I'll meet you out front."

* * *

When Mary Margaret walked down to the foyer, she heard murmurs coming from the lit kitchen. "Mom? Dad?" she called out as she went through the doorway leading to the warm room.

Her parents were standing around the island with steaming mugs in front of them. They were both in pajamas and were going through her childhood albums by the looks of things. "Oh, no. Not going through memory lane again, are we?" she asked, noting the red nose her mom was sporting. "Guys."

"Hey, sweetheart," Leo greeted with a warm smile, ignoring her statement. He looked down at her outfit. "You're going out with the girls tonight?"

"What did I tell you about getting your beauty sleep?" Eva chided, her motherly tone slightly dampened by emotion.

"No, I'm not going out with the girls tonight," she answered. "David is – uh – taking me somewhere. We have a few things to do before the wedding. I tried to talk him out of it, but you know how he is. I'll try not to be out too late."

Eva's expression changed into teasing. "I hope you're not planning to elope with that boy. If you are, you should go back to your room and change because that outfit just won't do." Her mother eyed her gray sweater and jeans.

"Mom!" she gasped with wide eyes. "That's – that… No. He's David."

"Yeah," her mother grinned, casting a glance over to her father who was hiding his smile with his mug. "David. The one who looks at you like the sun rises and sets with you, and you look at him the same way."

Mary Margaret rolled her eyes. "If you're trying to talk me out of the wedding, you're failing." Her parents only laughed, shaking their heads. "I really have to go. He's waiting for me out front."

"Give us a heads-up if you're leaving for Vegas, all right?" Leo winked.

"Bye!"

* * *

 _Learn how to ride a bike again_

When Mary Margaret walked out the front door, she smiled shyly at David who was leaning against his car with folded arms. He pulled himself up from the car when she got near him.

"What are we doing first, chief?" she grinned.

David gave her a smile before going to the back of his car where a bike was mounted. Her eyes widened when he placed it in front of her because it took her a moment to realize that it was his mountain bike. It was way too big for someone her size.

"Are you serious?" she asked.

"Either this or we're using Henry's tricycle."

She groaned and threw her head back, trying to hide her smile. She always smiled whenever her adorable ring bearer was mentioned. The mayor's son was beyond adorable.

"Given that this is the most innocent of them all, I thought we should get this out of the way first," he said wryly.

He led her to the middle of the deserted street and held the bike firmly. She got on and couldn't keep her feet planted on the ground because of her height, and it made her nervous.

"Just put your feet on the pedals," he instructed gently, sensing her discomfort. "I'll hold it. I promise, I won't let you fall."

"You better not," she warned, gripping the handlebars in anxiety. "My dress won't cover any bruises I'll get on my arms." The bike started to tilt because of her imbalance. "I'm going to die on this thing!"

"No, you're not," he laughed. "Start pedaling. I won't let go."

She gripped the handlebars tightly as she obeyed, and David started to run along to keep up with her pace. She let out a nervous laugh when she realized that she was riding a bike again.

"I'm doing it!" she exclaimed happily. He chuckled and surreptitiously let the handlebar go. "Wait, don't!"

"Look ahead!" he told her, keeping one hand firmly gripping the back of the seat. She did, but the bike had started to wobble dangerously. David immediately caught the handlebar again to keep it upright, and she stopped pedaling. "You nearly got it."

She sighed. "I nearly fell."

"That's okay," he assured her. "Want another go?"

She did. After half an hour and a few curses, she had started to ride the bike on her own. She laughed when she realized that she had left David behind and turned around to go back to him. She was still getting the hang of the brakes, so he immediately caught her when the bike started to wobble as she began to stop.

"See, that wasn't so bad," he smiled. "Now, you're over your fear of falling into ditches."

There was an incident during her childhood that made her despise bicycles. It involves a bike and a ditch, but it won't get any more specific than that.

"Don't remind me," she groaned but had a smile on her face.

David handed her the list and gave her a pen. She looked for the item and drew a line through the words triumphantly. She had accomplished one of them – one of the easy ones, but still. She couldn't help her excitement for the next ones.

* * *

 _Break into someone's house_

Mary Margaret loved the quiet streets of Storybrooke late at night. It was one of the things she loved about her town. Everyone rose with the sun and retired with it. The digital clock in David's car read 10:45 as they sped down Main Street. David told her that he knew the perfect place to break into in the middle of the night.

The house was the home of the Jones brothers where Killian, David's best friend, lived. His father passed it to him after he had passed, and he lived there with his older brother, Liam. David assured her that there was no one else in the house besides Killian given that Liam was away on vacation with his girlfriend.

"But what if he's still awake?" she had asked him.

"He's not," he answered confidently. "And he sleeps like a rock. The only way you can wake the damn fool is when you throw a bucket of cold water over his head."

She'd rather not know how he came about that conclusion.

It was a charming home by the harbor. Killian and his family loved the sea and often took their boat out for leisure. David turned off the ignition and gestured for her to follow him. He opened the gate, and they quietly made their way to the backyard. There was a big tree conveniently planted right beside Killian's balcony.

David went on ahead and showed her which of the branches to step on and which to avoid, something he had always done since they were younger. It wasn't long before they were both standing on the balcony, and Mary Margaret's heart was beating hard against her chest. It suddenly dawned on her that what they were doing was illegal. So much for saying she'd rather not be arrested the night before her wedding to Emma earlier.

He silently walked to the doors and opened it, and they simultaneously winced at the creak. When inside, their feet padded across the carpeted floor, and their eyes stayed glued on the lump of a man snoring on his bed. She let out a snicker at the sight of Killian lying sideways with his feet and head hanging at the sides, making David shush her. They stood at the end of the bed for a moment.

"Have you seen Paper Towns?" he whispered.

She glanced at him sideways. "You watched the movie before reading the book, didn't you?"

"Sue me." A bottle of Veet was suddenly in front of her, making her eyes widen at the implication. "Will you do the honors?"

"What?" she whispered. "No! I…"

"Don't tell me you only planned on breaking in then leaving. That's boring," he chided playfully.

"I wanted to break into someone's house, not take off someone's eyebrows!"

"Oh, come on. You've gotten this far. Are you really going to let this opportunity pass you by?"

Killian snored particularly loud at that moment and started to shift, making them both freeze. They watched him move his head back to his pillow before stopping, and then he promptly began to snore again. She pressed her lips together to suppress her giggle before putting a hand out, "Gimme the Veet."

He grinned. "That's my girl."

She walked over to where Killian's head was and placed a generous amount on her forefinger. Gently to avoid waking him, she applied it on his left eyebrow and took her finger off immediately when he shifted. He had stopped snoring, making her stop breathing. When he let out another snore, she let out a sigh of relief.

She turned to give David a thumbs-up but saw his back turned towards her. He was looking at the picture frames lining Killian's table. "What are you looking at?" she asked him when she reached his side.

He pointed to one of the frames containing the picture of two young boys. They had their arms over each other's shoulders and chocolate ice cream smeared all over their faces. "I think my mom took that picture," he murmured.

She took his hand and leaned her head against his shoulder. Ruth passed away the year before.

After a moment, David shook himself from his thoughts and pulled from her grasp, making her frown. He went over to Killian, looked at him, before pulling out a tissue from its box. She watched him with bated breath as he wiped off the cream from his friend's eyebrow, along with the hairs.

For several seconds, nothing happened, but Killian did stop snoring. They both waited for the snore that will inevitably come. Instead, Killian's eyes flew open, and he jumped up on his bed with wide eyes.

David and Mary Margaret locked eyes. "Run."

They bolted out the door, and he closed the door behind him. The loud thump indicated that Killian had bumped onto the closed door, making her laugh loudly. They were out the front door in less than twenty seconds.

He was turning on the ignition as Mary Margaret closed her door and looked back at the house.

"Go, go, go!" she shouted when she saw Killian standing on the porch in his boxers. The dark-haired man was approaching them fast, recognition in his expression. The tires squealed as David floored the gas pedal. She let out a laugh when she heard Killian shouting profanities at her best friend. "That was awesome."

"Told you he slept like a rock," David grinned, making her laugh in delight.

* * *

 _Go stargazing on a high place_

Mary Margaret was not a fan of heights. She had gone stargazing before, but she wanted to experience it somewhere nearer. The fact that she might potentially fall to her death was something she wanted to overcome. David drove them back to his house where they could stay on his roof. Before they went up, they both had a peanut butter and jelly sandwich each and a glass of milk. She didn't realize how hungry she was until he suggested some food.

After which, they went up to his bedroom. The only way to get to the roof was through his window, and he was an expert on climbing through windows. He let her go first, saying that she won't have to worry since he was going to break her fall.

"That's awful," she called out even more worried. "I might kill you."

He laughed. "You won't because you're not going to fall. Trust me."

It wasn't long before they have settled down on the roof, looking up at the night sky. The stars looked brighter and clearer from where they were, making her smile. "This is amazing." He didn't say anything. "So, I thought we were going to do all the innocent stuff first. How come this came after the breaking and entering?"

He chuckled. "Well, you see. It was something Margo Roth Spiegelman taught me during that two-hour movie."

She rolled her eyes at his serious tone.

"One must pause and reflect on one's achievements," he grinned. "And I wanted to make sure that Killian hasn't called the cops on us. We are going to do one more illegal deed, after all. We better make sure that we're not close to being arrested."

"If I were you, I'd watch my back tomorrow at the wedding," she told him. "He recognized us earlier. I expect both of you to be at your best behavior tomorrow. All right?"

He just smiled. "Probably."

She returned her gaze back to the stars.

"This is nice," he added. "I'm glad you have this on your list. I haven't been up here in a long while."

"Yeah," she whispered. "The last time we did this was after your ninth birthday. We had a picnic blanket out on your backyard, and we watched the stars all night."

"You wanted to sleep outside," he laughed. "When my mother told you there were wolves out at night, I pretended to be one and chased you all the way up to my room."

She smiled, feeling nostalgic. "Yeah, that was a long time ago."

They were both quiet was they watched the stars twinkling down on them.

"Thanks for talking me into doing this," she told him seriously. "I've never had this much fun in a long time."

"That's because you haven't been hanging out with me for a while," he nudged her playfully. "You're always with Blondie or the waitress."

"They have names, David," she defended them.

"Yeah, but their nicknames are easier to remember."

"Don't tell them, but I like hanging out with you more."

"Of course," he grinned. "I happen to be awesome."

"All right, don't get cocky," she nudged him, making him chuckle.

Then she turned her head to look at him fully. For the first time in a long while, she really looked at him and hated to admit the fact that David was actually handsome. Really handsome. Whenever someone complimented him to her, she would always wrinkle her nose or laugh. She just never saw him that way. For her, she would always be David, just David.

People would often ask if they were together, to which she will say no. Then they'll throw longing gazes over to him and can't help the annoyance that would creep up on her chest. She was allowed to be possessive. David was her best friend.

The odd thing was he never chose any of them. The only girlfriend he ever had was Kathryn, and their breakup was the worst in Storybrooke history. Her friends told her that they were fighting in the middle of Main Street. She wasn't aware since she was busy at the hospital that day. Rumors began to circulate around town that it was about her, but she never believed it. She hated gossip.

Then, surprisingly, Kathryn confronted her about it days later, telling her up front that she was stupid not to see what was right in front of her. It was the first time she saw the blonde openly cry. "You just don't see it, do you? The way he says your name, the way he looks at you. You don't see it."

The truth was she didn't. David acted the same way he had always done around her since then. Nothing changed, and she liked it that way. When the whole thing died down, everything went back to normal. Then she began to develop feelings for James. When he introduced her to his family, Kathryn was quiet. When the engagement was announced, she buried herself in the preparations and was always on the edge with her.

She didn't understand it. What happened should have been in the past. Why was she still all antsy with her?

"I thought we were looking at the stars," David grinned. His eyes remained closed.

Mary Margaret snapped out of her reverie and turned her head back without a word.

"You know," he said. "If you're secretly in love with me, now is the perfect time to say so."

Her heart jumped at his words. _Oh, no._

Instead, she scoffed. "Please."

* * *

 _Skinny dipping in the harbor_

The docks were creepy during the nighttime, and they found themselves standing at the edge of it after their stargazing escapade. David gestured for her to go first, making her sigh. It was her idea. She looked at the calm waters as she pulled her sweater over her head. She couldn't help but glance sideways at him, smirking slightly when she saw that he was trying not to stare.

It wasn't a big deal, at least for her. They have seen each other naked before, but that was years ago. They were kids. A lot has changed since then. When she got down to her black bra and panties, she turned to him and said, "Your turn."

He pulled his shirt over his head, and it was her turn not to stare too openly. She knew that he worked out, but seeing the outcome surprised her. She tried to keep her expression neutral, hating the fact that her heart was racing a hundred miles an hour for a completely different reason. He stood there in his boxers and raised an eyebrow.

"Nice," she commented. "We match."

He looked down at his black boxers and chuckled.

She let out a deep breath before taking off her remaining clothes. Her heart was pounding in her ears before she executed the perfect dive into the dark waters. It was pitch black, making her quickly swim up to the surface. She took a huge gulp of air when he did and heard a splash beside her. Immediately, she knew that it was a bad idea.

It was freezing cold.

When David resurfaced, a curse word fell from his lips, making her laugh. "This is your worst idea yet, Blanchard!" he shouted with his teeth chattering. "Are you laughing at me?"

She squealed when he splashed cold water towards her. "Don't do that!"

They quickly swam their way back to the walkway, and he pulled himself up first. She couldn't help but laugh at the sight of his butt whiter than the rest of his body. When they were dressing up, she asked, "Have you had a tan lately? How white were you?"

David blushed. "Ah… that. I was hoping you wouldn't see that."

She pulled her sweater on. "How can I not? It's really white."

"It was when we went to Florida. My brother pranked me by replacing sunscreen with tanning lotion.

She winced at the thought.

"Good thing I wasn't out too long when I found out. I was able to take it off without causing too much damage. Doesn't mean he didn't have his fun," he told her before pulling his shirt over his head.

She laughed. "Well, if it's any consolation, I think your white butt looks adorable."

He guffawed. "Careful, Blanchard, or I'd think you're flirting with me."

* * *

 _Dance in the rain_

"It's not raining, so I had to use some reinforcements."

Graham was sitting on the roof with a hose on hand. Mary Margaret laughed at the sight of his bored expression. When he noticed them looking, he gave them a big smile and a wave. She waved back as well, blushing slightly at the knowing wink he threw her way.

The sheriff had always teased her about David, and she always argued that there was nothing going on between them. "Can't a girl and a boy just be friends?" she had told him tiredly.

"Oh, please," he had laughed. "Everyone in Storybrooke is betting on you two. Some say it's just a matter of time."

She watched him devour the takeout she got for him from Granny's. "Well, they can stop talking about it. David doesn't have feelings for me. Okay?"

Graham had an exasperated expression on as he bit his grilled cheese sandwich. "Sure, he doesn't."

Water sprinkling down on them brought her back to the present. "May I have this dance?" he grinned, offering his hand.

"You may," she giggled, taking his hand and making a little curtsy.

He twirled her around first, much to her amusement, before pulling her into his arms. They began to sway along to the old song playing from David's car radio. It was perfect, so perfect. She leaned her temple against the side of his chin, closing her eyes serenely. The faint smell of his cologne made her heart falter, and she wondered why.

Then it clicked. That night was nothing short of surreal. In fact, all her adventures with David have always been wonderful and memorable. They were halfway through her list, and she didn't want it to end. She had promised him earlier that their adventures won't stop, but the reality was that she was getting married. Things were going to change as he had said. She was going to have a different life. A life that, of course, appealed to her given that she was going to be with James, but it also meant a life without David – at least for a long while.

Tears pricked her eyes as the thought dawned on her. "David?" she whispered.

He hummed calmly, unaware of her emotions.

"I'm scared."

"Of what?" he murmured, sliding his hand down to the middle of her back.

She pulled back to look at him in the eye and felt her heart stop. What everyone had been telling her all this time became startlingly clear. The way he looked at her, the things he did for her, even the way he was holding her. Everything began to make sense.

"What if I'm making a huge mistake?" she asked, searching his eyes.

He looked surprised.

"What if… what if I –?"

"What are you talking about?"

"What if he's not the one for me?"

He gave her a sad smile, shaking his head. "You're just having cold feet."

She felt her heart break at his tone and the look on his face. He was hurting. "David…"

"Do you love him?"

Her heart was pounding. "Of – of course, I do, but…"

"Then that's all that matters," he interrupted, pulling back from her arms. She didn't miss the hurt in his eyes as he placed a kiss on the back of her hand. "Thank you for the dance, Mary Margaret. It was lovely."

The fake rain had stopped, but she never felt colder. "David," she grabbed his hand to get his attention back. He glanced back at her warily, as if pleading her not to do or say anything. "Thank you for the dance."

There was relief on his face, making her frown. "Dance in the rain: check."

* * *

 _See the northern lights_

"Where are we going?"

She and David had changed into warmer clothes. It was nearing half past two in the morning when they arrived at the town line. He was quiet during the entire journey, only smiling at her whenever she asked the question and replying with a vague, "You'll see."

They started trekking into the dark forest with flashlights on hand. Mary Margaret caught up with his long strides and asked worriedly, "You're not mad, are you?"

He chuckled. "No. Why would I be mad at you?"

She shrugged, sounding younger for a moment. "I don't know. You're quiet. You're never quiet around me."

He didn't say anything and kept his eyes ahead.

She frowned. "Are you ignoring me?"

"I'm not ignoring you," he answered like he would a child. "I'm keeping where we're going a secret. There's a difference."

"Well, it feels like you're ignoring me," she muttered.

They were both quiet as they continued forward. Usually, when they were on treks, he led them but always looked back to check on whether she was okay and keeping up. She noticed that he wasn't that time, making her ask in exasperation, "David, why are you ignoring me?"

"I'm not –," he stopped to exhale his annoyance. "I'm not ignoring you. I'm just trying to remember the trail. It's different when it's dark. The last thing we need is to get lost in here and make you late for your own wedding."

There was bitterness in his voice, and she decided not to comment on it.

After their dance, certain realizations finally dawned on her, and she began to notice his strange behavior. She noticed that he stiffened whenever the wedding was mentioned. She noticed that he kept stealing glances at her at odd times. She noticed that he was unusually quiet that night, something that he never did around her. He always had something to say.

It took a couple more minutes before they reached a clearing. She wondered for a moment if she had written anything on her list about a field. It did look beautiful with the grass dotted with flowers. Maybe it was something David just wanted to show her.

Then he threw a grin over at her before taking off. The responding smile on her face fell as she realized that he was getting farther away, suddenly fearing that he was leaving her in the middle of the forest alone.

"Wait!" she called out, running after him and refusing to look back in case there was something horrifying behind her. She had never been a big fan of the dark. "David! Wait! Where are you going?"

"Turn off your flashlight!" he shouted, still running around the clearing. She stopped in confusion, looking down to switch off her light. Then the moment she looked up, the air had changed drastically, and all the air inside her whooshed out of her system.

Thousands of fireflies have lit up the clearing, flicking like tiny green stars in the air. Mary Margaret let out a breathless laugh as she circled around to see them all at once. David suddenly grabbed her hand and pulled her with him, looking younger as they laughed and ran. The fireflies danced around them as he pulled her into his arms.

She was laughing as she looked up, completely oblivious to his stare. His expression changed when their eyes met. "Northern lights," he told her. Her eyes widened at the realization. "I haven't the faintest idea how to bring us to where they are, so I decided to bring the lights to us."

Tears sprung in her eyes as she felt a burst of love for him explode inside her chest.

"Good thing they're still around," he said, scratching the back of his head. "Or else this would've been a complete disaster."

"I love it," she told him, a little breathless. "I – I don't know what to say. I've never seen anything more beautiful in my life." Nobody had ever done anything like this for her before.

He was smiling down at her, tucking her hair behind her ear. "I can think of a few things."

Her heart stopped completely. Mary Margaret felt like she couldn't breath as she searched his eyes. The way he looked at her was the same as he had always done, but it was a little different that time. She paid enough attention to see a sparkle in his eyes and the corners of his lips turning up into a soft smile.

 _He looked at her the way all women want to be looked at by a man. **[1]**_

Before he could say anything, Mary Margaret pulled him down and pressed her lips against his. She felt him freeze at the contact, but it wasn't long before their lips started to move together. She gasped when David pulled her closer and deepened the kiss. Butterflies were fluttering around crazily inside her stomach as she ran her hand through his hair. It felt wonderful and very, very right.

Then her eyes flew open when she realized what they were doing. She was kissing David. David, her best friend. David, who wasn't her groom tomorrow. She immediately pulled herself away from him and stepped back, shocked at her own actions.

"Mary Margaret," he said, looking dazed. "I – I'm sorry I shouldn't have –."

"No," she stopped him. "No, you don't get to apologize. I did this. That – that wasn't supposed to happen. Oh, God. James." Tears started to pool in her eyes. "James. I shouldn't –."

"Nothing happened," he told her firmly, grabbing her shaking hands. "Relax, Mary Margaret. Nothing happened. Nothing's changed. No one has to know."

Hurt flashed on her expression. "How could you do that? How could you just bury everything you're feeling just to make me feel better? Why do you do that to yourself?"

He looked at a loss for words. "What?" he asked, pretending to be oblivious. "What are you talking about?"

"Don't," she warned. "Don't act like you're not hurting because of me."

Resignation appeared on his face after a long moment of denial. "What do you want me to say? You're getting married tomorrow. Nothing I will say or do is going to change that."

"Be angry with me!" she told him in exasperation. "Be angry that I seldom showed you how much you mean to me. Be angry that I've been ignoring everyone telling me that we belong together. Be angry that tonight's the only time I've paid enough attention to realize that I've been hurting you all this time. You're my best friend, David, and I…"

She trailed off when the sobs began. Instead of being angry, he was looking at her with love and concern. Then she realized what she had said. "We belong together?" he asked, fear in his voice but also hope. "You see it now?"

Her lips trembled. "What didn't you say anything? You've always been there for me, and I've… I've been so blind. Why didn't you say anything?"

David gave her a sad smile. "You never saw me that way. I didn't want to ruin what we have. You're too important."

She felt more tears rolling down her cheeks. "Are you in love with me?"

"Mary Margaret, it doesn't matter," he murmured, stepping forward.

"Yes, it does. Are you in love with me?" she repeated more forcefully.

He let out a sigh.

"Yes. I'm in love with you, Mary Margaret. I always have, and I always will be."

* * *

 _Get a tattoo_

The drive back to Main Street was a quiet one. Mary Margaret caught herself falling asleep several times as the night started to catch up with her. It was nearing 4AM when David stopped the car in front of the opened tattoo parlor a few blocks from the diner, located near Gold's pawnshop. His cold hand on her arm jolted her out of her sleep.

"Hey," he chuckled. He had a lopsided grin as he turned off the ignition. "Someone's getting tired. Are you ready?"

She turned to look at the shop before smiling. "Yeah."

David grinned at her tone before they both stepped out of the car. They were both hit by the intense smell of ink when they entered the shop. There was a brunette wearing all black behind the counter who looked up when they came in. She grinned as she sauntered over to them, looking at David with recognition.

"David Nolan," she laughed before they shared a hug. Mary Margaret stepped aside for a moment as they embraced. "I'm surprised to see you here at this hour. You never told me you're interested in being inked before." She glanced over at the clock hanging by the door. "At 4AM, no less."

"Ah," he grinned. "No. Not me. Lacey, this is Mary Margaret. Mary Margaret wants to get a tattoo before her wedding tomorrow."

She and Lacey shook hands when introduced. "It's nice to meet you, Mary Margaret. I'm assuming you're the bride at the Kingsley wedding tomorrow or am I wrong?" When she nodded, Lacey smiled. "All right. Tell me what you want, and I'll get it done. On the house. Think of it as a wedding gift."

"Oh, thank you," Mary Margaret smiled brightly, immediately liking her. "You know, you should definitely swing by tomorrow. I'm sure we have enough cake for everyone."

Lacey laughed, nodding. "I'm sure you do. Thank you, but I think I'll pass. It's not you. It's that Kathryn girl I want to avoid. Not a big fan."

"Me neither," she exclaimed excitedly, following her to her work station. "I'm just happy she was gaga enough over weddings to take over my responsibilities. Took a lot of things off my plate."

The artist giggled at that. She gave Mary Margaret a clear book containing different designs and told her about the process of tattoos. They were so immersed in their conversation that they didn't notice David quietly retreating to Lacey's table, paper on hand.

A little after 5AM, David's car slowly rolled to a stop in front of the Blanchard house. He pulled the hand brake before leaning back on his seat to look over at her. Mary Margaret had a small smile on her face and had yet to stop looking at the new firefly tattoo she had on her wrist. She looked shy when Lacey told him to check it out earlier. He didn't comment much other than saying it was beautiful, knowing that anything else he might add might open another can of worms.

"So," he said. "I guess this is our last stop for tonight."

"Yeah," she said shyly, tracing her fingers over the tattoo.

He glanced down at it again, feeling things he told himself not to feel, before looking back up at her face.

"David," she whispered. "I can't thank you enough for tonight. I… never would have gotten the courage to do any of those things if it wasn't for you."

He gave her a boyish grin. "I'm glad I was there with you through the whole thing. I had a fun time."

They were quiet again, watching the digital clock turn another minute too late. He didn't want her to leave just yet. "Mary Margaret," he started, looking at the steering wheel to avoid her gaze. "I have to apologize."

"For what?" she asked, surprised.

"I'm sorry for being a coward all these years," he answered her. "I had plenty of chances to tell you how I feel about you, but I just… the timing was never right." He paused. "Besides, I doubt you ever felt that way towards me."

He stole a quick glance at her and saw conflicting emotions on her face. "David…"

"You deserve all the love in the world, Mary Margaret, and more. You deserve everything the world has to offer, and I know for certain that James can do that for you. Knowing that you're loved and happy is all I ever want for you."

She sniffed and pulled his arm to make him face her. "I hate you," she told him as she pulled him for a hug. He chuckled at that. "I thought you're going to save the good stuff for your speech later, Nolan."

He smiled and pulled back from the embrace. "Nah, you're the only one who needs to hear this from me."

They locked eyes before her smile slowly began to disappear. "I have to go."

"Yeah," he said, trying not to let his voice falter. He attempted to lighten up the mood. "You should really get out of the car. You have less than two hours left before your mother wakes you up with stylists in tow."

"God, don't remind me," she groaned, wiping her tears with the back of her hand.

David laughed. Still, no one attempted to move.

"If anything," she told him. "I know that this night is one of the nights I will never forget, and I can't imagine anyone better to complete that list with than you."

His eyes blurred with tears. "Me too."

She gave him a smile before placing a kiss on his cheek. He watched her silently as she took her seatbelt off. She was about to open her door when he said, "Wait."

He reached over to close the door and found his face close to hers. Her eyes had widened, and they both have stopped breathing. _Now or never_ , he thought. He leaned forward and captured her lips with his, softly and gently. After a moment, he felt her hand on the back of his neck and deepened the kiss. He squeezed his eyes shut and told himself to remember it. How it felt. How he never wanted to let her go.

After a couple of seconds, he pulled back. "I love you."

Mary Margaret's eyes blinked in surprise, her mouth shaped like a small o. She looked like she was supposed to say something before deciding not to. He understood.

"I just had to do that," he explained. "Just once."

She gulped before turning her head and letting herself out. He watched her run to the porch with weird warmth spreading in his chest. He waited for her to go inside before driving off, not seeing the second glance she threw his way before closing her front door.

* * *

 _Receive a random letter from a loved one_

Giggles erupted inside the spare bedroom in the Kingsley Mansion where the bride and her bridesmaids were currently set up. There were dozens of flowers and champagne in the room, and there were a bunch of dresses hanging everywhere. The bride was the most beautiful of them all, dressed in a lavender dress with her dark hair pulled back in a loose bun.

Mary Margaret was smiling brightly as Ruby raised a glass for a toast. "To the most beautiful bride the town will ever see," she said, making the bride blush. "May you have the most perfect wedding and an even more perfect wedding night. Cheers!"

Several hoots and hollers made her cheeks redder than before.

The door opened, and Emma came in still in her jeans and sweater. She made a direct beeline to the bride sitting on the chair in front of the vanity with her eyes wide with alarm. "Mary Margaret Blanchard, your best man just came by my apartment to tell me that he's not going to make it to the wedding."

"What?" she exclaimed, panic in her voice.

Her bridesmaids were suddenly in panic mode except for Ruby who was too busy pouring herself another glass of champagne. Emma immediately shushed the entire room. "Everyone, please shut up!"

When everyone calmed down, she got the whole room's attention. "Nobody panic. I'll take care of it. I came by to give you this before the ceremony." The blonde handed her an envelope before pushing everyone out of the room to give her some privacy. "Don't worry. I'll make sure he gets his ass here on time. He's not getting away that easily."

With everyone out of the room, the place fell in silence with her being its only occupant. She quickly tore the envelope and unfolded the stationery inside. There was a faint smell coming from the paper, making her sniff it for a second. She couldn't help the roll of her eyes at the familiarity. David must have snatched some in her room last night.

 _Mary Margaret,_

 _This isn't a goodbye letter that much I can assure you. I'm writing this letter as Lacey inks your hand, and I can't tell you how beautiful you look when you laugh like no one's watching. Everything you have done tonight made me so proud of you. They were things that scared you, and I loved that I was able to witness you conquer them all. You're one hell of a woman, Blanchard. I can only hope James knows how lucky he is to have you as his wife._

 _I'm writing this to you because_

1\. _It is one of the things on your list. If I remember specifically, it's number seven._

2\. _I'm writing because I won't be there to make my speech. It kills me to think that I've made you cry again, but seeing you marry someone else might kill me faster. And_

3\. _I'm leaving town today._

 _I'm not allowing you to follow me. You shouldn't. I will come back. I just need some time away._

 _As your best man, I'm supposed to make a speech. Here it is. Besides, you're the only one who needs to hear this from me._

 _Let me tell you all a few things about Mary Margaret. She's an incredible pain in the ass. She's the one responsible for all the bruises I've accumulated over the years, whether it be from climbing trees or exploring that rock formation on the beach. She always has had that eye for adventure._

 _She's also the most selfless person I know. She loves her parents and her friends. She gave up her dream of becoming a teacher because Leo and Eva wanted her to become a doctor. So, here she is, one of the top doctors in Storybrooke General. If you ask me, she deserves to be recognized in a bigger hospital, but she stayed because she didn't want to leave her home and her parents._

 _And I'm selfish enough to say that I'm glad she did. I don't know what I'd do without her._

 _Now that I think about it, a letter won't be able to encapsulate everything we've gone through together, Mary Margaret. You're someone I've loved all my life. Even though you're not the one I'm going to be spending the rest of my life with, I'm glad that you were able to find someone who loves you for you. James is going to make you happy. If he doesn't, he's going to have to face me._

 _Lastly, I want you to know that I'm in love with you. I'm not saying this to hear it back from you. I'm saying this because you deserve to know. I'm not saying this to make you question your decision because I'm not that type of guy. You chose him, and I respect that. I can't wait to see what the future holds for you. Always know that you'll have me every step of the way._

 _I love you. I'll see you soon._

 _David_

Mary Margaret felt herself sag on her chair as she finished the letter, her cheeks wet with tears. She felt drained suddenly and confused. Then she went to rummage through her purse in search of her list and pulled it out. After she had crossed the seventh one, there was one more thing left on the list that she hasn't done.

 _10\. Surprise yourself_

"Mary Margaret?" someone called from the other side of the door.

She immediately wiped off her tears before turning around.

Kathryn was standing there before gasping when she saw her tears, making her feel worse than she felt. "What happened?"

"Um," she stammered, hiding the papers behind her.

"You can tell me," Kathryn told her kindly. "We are technically family now."

Mary Margaret hesitated before croaking out, "What if I'm making a mistake?"

Kathryn's sympathetic smile disappeared at her words.

"What if you were right all this time?" she added, bringing the papers in front of her. The blonde looked down before realization brightened her features.

"David told you," she said, as if in wonder. "He finally told you."

Mary Margaret can only nod.

"Wait here. I'll go get the girls," Kathryn suddenly said, walking out the door hastily.

"Wait, no! You don't have to," she attempted but sighed when the blonde was having none of it. Alone once again, she turned around and plopped back down on her chair. She looked up at the vanity mirror and winced when she saw her mascara running. So much for Ruby's waterproof make-up.

Then she saw Emma and Ruby coming into the room through the reflection in the mirror. They both gasped at the sight of her face and immediately rushed to her side.

"What happened?" Ruby asked, handing her a tissue.

Emma kneeled beside her and placed a hand on her arm. "Did Kathryn say something?"

"No," she said, shaking her head. "It's not Kathryn."

Emma's eyes glanced down at her hands. "Did David write something that upset you?"

Her question was answered when Mary Margaret's lower lip started to tremble. "Wait, no. Don't cry. I'm sorry –."

"He's not coming," she told them. "He's one of the people I want to be here, and he's not coming."

"Did he say why?" Emma asked in concern. "David's not one to miss a big day in your life."

Mary Margaret handed the papers over to them wordlessly. Both girls looked bewildered for a moment as they studied them one by one. She watched their faces brighten in realization when they understood what had happened.

"David's in love with you," Ruby breathed out.

"I knew there was something going on between you two!" Emma said excitedly. Then her expression turned sour. "Wait. You told me you were sleeping in last night. Liar."

Ruby hit her on the arm. "Ow!" she complained.

"David loves you," the brunette told her, looking confused. "What happens now?"

"I don't know," the bride frowned. "It's not like I can do anything about it. I'm getting married, and –."

Ruby grabbed her hands and asked her seriously, "Do you want to?"

Mary Margaret's eyes widened. "What –?"

"You're our friend. We want what's best for you, and we know you, Mary Margaret. You're not going to react this way if you don't feel the same way he does."

"That's true," Emma piped up.

"So, answer me," Ruby continued. "Do you really want to get married today?"

Mary Margaret looked like a fish out of water. "What – I don't –."

"Do you?" they asked in unison.

Silence.

Mary Margaret began to shake her head.

Her two friends sighed tiredly as they sagged on the floor.

"But it's not the right thing to do," Mary Margaret said.

"Oh, screw the right thing!" Ruby exclaimed. "Mary Margaret, I've known you since our days in kindergarten. You're one of the few people who always did what everyone expected her to do. Sometimes, you have to listen to yourself and do what you want to do. If being with David is what you want, then go for it."

"It's not that simple," she argued.

"Yes, it is!" Emma cried. "It is, Mary Margaret. You're the only one holding yourself back from loving him."

"Yeah," Ruby said with an encouraging smile. "Come on. This has been going on for too long. You're finally seeing it now. It's not yet too late."

"But," she started.

"Take a chance," Ruby smiled. "Take a chance, Mary Margaret. Just once, do something no one expects you to do."

* * *

James deserved an explanation. Mary Margaret marched out of the room, leaving her two friends confused. She knocked on the groom's dressing room on the other side of the second floor. The groomsmen were starting to joke when they saw her standing there, saying that she wasn't supposed to see the groom before the ceremony.

With the serious tone of her voice and the tears in her eyes, they knew that something was wrong and immediately stepped out of the way. James looked handsome in his suit and was smiling brightly until he saw the look on her face. He immediately told everyone inside to leave and give them some privacy.

Mary Margaret had long stopped talking and was looking down at her hands, twisting an old tissue paper anxiously.

"Please say something."

James was sitting on a chair in front of the couch, where she was sitting. His elbows were resting above his knees, and his hands were folded together. His eyes were red-rimmed as they looked back at hers, and she felt ashamed of herself for causing it.

"I knew it," he said, his voice raw. "It's always been him."

"James," she whispered. "You know I loved you. I did. You have to believe me."

"Loved," he echoed with a humorless chuckle. "I didn't think I'd be hearing that on my wedding day."

"James, I never wanted to hurt you. When I said yes, I meant it. I loved you and only you, but that's changed. It's not fair for you to love someone who can't love you fully. You don't deserve that."

He closed his eyes and sighed, shaking his head, as if he didn't want to believe what she was saying.

"Look," she said, taking his hands in hers. "Someone out there is going to love you. She's going to love you and look at you like the sun rises and sets with you. Believe me."

"Let me guess," he croaked before sniffing. "That someone isn't you."

Mary Margaret shook her head. "No."

He squeezed his eyes in pain. His hands tightened their grip on hers. "I love you. I can love you enough for both of us, Mary Margaret. I promise you that I'll make you happy. You will never want for anything. I love you. Just… please don't do this."

"I'm sorry," she told him. "I can't do this to myself, and I can't do this to you. It's not fair for either one of us."

More tears fell from his eyes as he placed a kiss on her hands before leaning his forehead against them. "You sure about this?"

She let his hands go and lifted his chin up. "Chin up, soldier," she whispered, smiling when he chuckled at their inside joke.

His lips turned up in a broken smile. "I guess I should thank you."

"For what?" she asked in surprise.

"For not leaving me up there with no clue in front of everybody."

She gave him a small smile.

"Though, I still have to go explain to my parents that there won't be a wedding today."

"Hey, I doubt they'll be too disappointed. They never liked me that much," she said to lighten up the mood.

He chuckled, nodding. "They never did."

"Thank you for sugarcoating that for me," she said incredulously.

He laughed, wiping his remaining tears. "Damn it. I should be angry with you."

She only smiled. They were both quiet, not knowing what to do next. Then she began to slide off her engagement ring.

"Don't," he said, stopping her. "That's yours."

"No, it belongs to someone who loves you with all her heart, someone deserves a ring as beautiful as this," she told him, placing it on his palm and closing his hand over it. "She's out there, James. I promise you, she's worth the wait."

His smile faltered as he nodded. He stared at her for a moment before leaning forward to give her a kiss on the cheek. "Good luck."

"You too."

* * *

 _Surprise yourself_

Everything that happened outside that room passed her like a blur. The moment she stepped out, everyone seemed curious about what had happened inside, but she didn't have a minute to waste. Kathryn was back to yapping angrily about something, her parents were asking her what had happened in concerned tones, and some of the guests who were already there were whispering amongst themselves.

She knew she was going to be the talk of the town for a good long while, but she didn't care.

All she cared about was finding David before he leaves for good. She had no idea where to go first, but her first guess was that he had already left town. She started her car and stepped on the gas before the engine could properly warm up. Graham would have to forgive her for going over the speed limit given that he was one of the people who wanted this for her. Her cellphone began to ring incessantly the entire drive.

The list and David's letter were pinned down on the passenger seat. She knew calling him would be futile given that he was dramatic that way. She passed the town line in record speed and prayed to any god who might be listening to help her find him before it's too late.

Her stomach was churning. "Come on. Where are you?"

She was already nearing the highway and had not seen any car in front of her yet. How fast was he going? He hasn't left that long ago if he was able to hand the letter personally to Emma. Where the hell was he then?

Then her prayers were answered in the form of a car on the side of the road with a smoking engine. David had his sleeves pushed up to his elbows as he assessed the damage. She saw his check engine light on the night before but didn't comment on it. Thank God, she didn't comment on it.

Her tires squealed when she hit the brakes hard. Thankfully, she had enough control of the car, so it didn't turn into a complete disaster. With her car parked hazardously in the middle of the dirt road, she jumped out of the car and shouted, "David!"

His head bumped the hood hard at the sound of her voice. She ran across the road and jumped into his open arms. He laughed when he caught her and hugged her tightly. "What the hell are you doing here? You're supposed to be walking down the aisle by now."

She pulled back to look at him. His face was shining with sweat. Then she slapped him across the face. "You idiot!"

"What the hell?"

"What was that stunt you pulled? Telling me you love me then leaving? I was right. Your brain is smaller than your eye."

"You're the one to talk. You're the bride, and you're in the middle of nowhere with someone who is not your groom." He ran a hand through his hair in exasperation. "I told you not to come after me. I told you not to question your decision. Now, you made a huge mistake."

"Since when have I ever listened to you?" she huffed. "You're supposed to be my best man, and you had the audacity not to show up! Some nerve you have. You told me you never back out on your promises."

"I never promised I'd be there. I promised to be your friend and to give a speech, which I did. Both of them," he replied smartly. "And need I remind you that you gave your word to James. What are you doing here?"

"Do you want me to go back?"

He blinked. "Why are you asking me?"

"Do you?" she asked forcefully, stepping closer to him. "Do you want me to go back? Do you want me to marry and promise to spend the rest of my days with someone else?"

A half smile appeared on his face. "What… what are you saying?"

"All these years, you've always done everything I asked you to and never once asked me to do something for you. You're that selfless, David, and that's one of the many, many reasons why I'm in love with you."

David was looking at her in awe. "So, I'm asking you again," she said, smiling. "Do you want me to go back? Do you want me to marry someone other than the man I really love?"

"No," he said, shaking his head. "No. I don't want that."

She smiled, feeling tears prick her eyes. "Then what do you want me to do?"

It took him only a few steps to get to her and kiss her fully on the lips. Mary Margaret smiled as she wrapped her arms tightly around his neck to pull him closer to her. He pulled back all too suddenly to say, "Be mine. Please."

"I'm yours," she grinned, biting her lower lip.

"And come with me?" he asked before she leaned in for another kiss. "Let's get of Storybrooke for a while. Just you and me. We can go anywhere you want to go."

"Anywhere?" she asked breathlessly.

"Anywhere," he nodded excitedly. "I'll go anywhere as long as I have you."

She laughed in excitement before pulling his face down for another kiss. This was how it was supposed to be all this time. The both of them against the world, as it should be. To think that the only nudge she needed was some stupid list she made. Her crazy, stupid, wonderful list.

"I love you," she whispered against his lips.

"I love you, too," he said, his voice catching at the end. "Come on. Let's get out of here."

"What about your car?" she asked as she watched him get his suitcase. "You can't just leave it here."

"I'll get someone to pick it up," he answered, dialing a number on his phone. "Maybe Killian with his one eyebrow."

She laughed happily before sliding onto the passenger seat. David started the ignition before glancing over to check on her. She was busy looking at the list and his letter with a small smile on her face.

"Keep those safe, okay?" he smiled.

"I will," she winked.

He chuckled before driving off, leaving Storybrooke and his car behind them.

The End

* * *

"Wait."

"What?"

"What about my clothes? My passport?"

"Jesus. Way to ruin a perfectly good ending, Mary Margaret."

"You love me."

"You bet your ass, I do."

"I'd rather bet on your white ass, Nolan."

"That's romantic."

"Romantic is my middle name."

"No, Margaret is. You're lucky you're pretty. I might just overlook the fact that an ostrich's brain might be bigger than yours."

"Just drive."

* * *

Mary Margaret's things to do before getting married:

1\. Go skinny dipping in the harbor

2\. Break into someone's house

3\. Get a tattoo

4\. See the northern lights

5\. Learn how to ride a bike again

6\. Dance in the rain

7\. Receive a random letter from a loved one

8\. Go stargazing on a high place

9\. Kiss someone unexpectedly

10\. Surprise yourself

* * *

[1] F. Scott Fitzgerald. The Great Gatsby.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Thank you for reading! I would love to hear your thoughts about the story, so leave a review on the box below. Thanks again!


End file.
